Das Auge der Horde
Das Auge der Horde gehört zu den ältesten Gilden mit RP-Hintergrund, die auf dem Server Zirkel des Cenarius aktiv war. Wir blicken auf eine lange Geschichte zurück, verfügen über ein voll ausgearbeitetes und in langen Jahren des Spielens gewachsenes Gildenkonzept und möchten nun, da über die Todeswache endlich wieder frische Rollenspieler an die ausgedörrten Strände des Zirkels geschwemmt worden, die Gelegenheit nutzen, unser lange brachliegendes Konzept wiederzubeleben. Hintergrund Als altgediente Gilde auf dem Zirkel des Cenarius haben wir die besseren Zeiten des hiesigen Rollenspiels erlebt. Dementsprechend sah unsere Ausrichtung auch aus: Eine Gilde mit starkem RP-Fokus, deren Mitglieder ausnahmslos Rollenspieler waren, aber auch PvE und PvP betrieben. Über die Jahre wandelte sich die Demographie auf dem Realm, und somit waren wir gezwungen, uns anzupassen. Ein Großteil der altgedienten Spieler hörte nach und nach auf, einige wechselten auf andere Server. Plötzlich mußten wir feststellen, daß man als reine RP-Gilde kaum noch Chancen hatte, genug Mitglieder aufzutreiben. Also lockerten wir unsere Aufnahmebedinungen entsprechend. Aber der Reihe nach. Konzept der Gilde Welches Konzept hatte die Gilde bisher? Das Auge der Horde ist nicht nur der Name unserer Gilde, sondern war lange Zeit auch die Bezeichnung eines durch uns bespielten Geheimordens, der unter der Führung des Trolls Ish’tal Bloodfist von einem befestigten Lager in einem unzugänglichen Tal im nördlichen Brachland operierte. Das Auge war eine selbstherrlich ins Leben gerufene Quasi-Inquisition mit einer harten militärischen Rangfolge und vielen düsteren Geheimnissen. Oft hat man die Methoden des Feindes genutzt, um ihn von innen heraus zu bekämpfen. Wir kämpften gegen machtversessene Hordenführer, gegen Verlassenen-Loyalisten, gegen Hexer, die im Inneren der Horde im Geheimen agierten und viele andere innere Feinde. Wir kämpften aber auch gegen all das, was uns als „Mobs” gebracht wird: Kultisten, Silithiden, Kael’thas-Treue, Geißel… Um rechtzeitig auf Bedrohungen reagieren zu können, unterhielt das Auge ein weit verzweigtes Netzwerk aus Agenten, Spähern, Spionen. In den Reihen des Ordens fanden sich Kämpfer unterschiedlichster Ausrichtung, auch Magiebegabte mit verschiedensten Fähigkeiten – Schamanen, Druiden, ja sogar Hexenmeister – deren Motivation, Gesinnung und Weltsicht sich oft stark voneinander unterschieden. Ihnen allen gemein war jedoch die Bereitschaft, sich zum Wohle der Horde zu opfern, wenn es notwendig wurde. Und was geschah dann? In der Hoffnung, mehr Rollenspieler anzulocken, machte auch unser Konzept im Laufe der Zeit einen Wandel durch. Wir beschlossen, daß die Führung der Horde – damals war Thrall noch Kriegshäuptling – unseren Orden nicht mehr als notwendige Institution betrachtete, daß innere Feinde selten geworden und das Auge der Horde seine eigene Nützlichkeit überdauert hatte. So folgte die Auflösung des Geheimordens. Viele der ehemaligen Mitglieder blieben in dem befestigten Zeltlager, das über Jahre ihr Zuhause geworden war, und mit der Zeit baute man die Infrastruktur aus. Ein langsamer, aber stetiger Strom neuer Siedler ließ das Lager anschwellen. Schon bald wich die Zeltstadt einer Reihe befestigter Gebäude. Nach einiger Zeit erreichte sie die Größe eines Dorfes, das den Namen „Bergwacht” erhielt, angelehnt an die Lage in den Bergen direkt südlich des feindlichen Eschentals. Damit war auch Charakteren, die zum Geheimorden nicht so recht passen mochten, eine Teilnahme an unserem Rollenspiel möglich. Bedauerlicherweise nahm die Spielerzahl auf dem Server weiterhin ab. Irgendwann schlief das gildeninterne Rollenspiel auf ein Minimum ein. Das war schlichtweg unvermeidlich – es macht einfach auf Dauer wenig Spaß, wenig Input von außen zu erhalten. Man spielt nicht nur für sich und mit sich, sondern die Interaktion mit anderen macht das größte Vergnügen am Rollenspiel aus. Diese Komponente fehlte uns. Bisher. Wie sieht das neue Konzept aus? Mittlerweile halten wir es durchaus für möglich, unseren Geheimorden von damals wiederbeleben zu können. Unsere alten Ordensmitglieder haben eine sehr attraktive Motivation: Garrosh Hellscream. Seine Taten führten alle Beteiligten sehr deutlich vor Augen, welche katastrophalen Auswirkungen es haben kann, wenn die Horde von Innen heraus unterwandert wird. Garrosh Flucht während der Gerichtsverhandlung in Pandaria verleiht der Problematik eine neue Dimension. Spätestens jetzt ist Zaudern keine Option mehr. Diesmal jedoch handeln die Verantwortlichen autonom, ohne Kenntnis der neuen Hordenführung. Ihr Credo: Niemals wieder. Zu Thralls Zeiten war die Existenz des Auges ein offenes Geheimnis, doch nun müssen sie deutlich subtiler vorgehen, erneut ein Netzwerk aus Spionen und Agenten aufbauen und dabei weiterhin den Schein wahren, daß der Orden längst nicht mehr existiert. Sonstige Informationen Auf welchem Weg erfährt ein Charakter vom Auge der Horde? Derzeit befindet sich das jungfräuliche neue Auge der Horde in der heißen Rekrutierungsphase. So oder so ähnlich wie in http://todeswache-rp.forumieren.org/t923-rekrutierung laufen derzeit viele Gespräche in den Tavernen und Schenken der Hordenstädte ab. Anwerber aller Rassen verteilen diese kleinen Glasaugen an jene, die ihnen geeignet für die vorgegebene Aufgabe erscheinen. Wer den an sich wertlosen Gegenstand tatsächlich bis in die abgelegene Siedlung Bergwacht bringt und dort der orkischen Ratsherrin Zhraika Banesong vorlegt, hat bereits den ersten Schritt getan. Anschließend wird der Neuankömmling gründlich auf seine Eignung geprüft und durchläuft mindestens eine Prüfung, bevor er tatsächlich auf Mitgliedschaft im Orden hoffen darf. Welche Charakterkonzepte eignen sich? Eine ganze Menge! Es gibt nicht nur den Geheimorden zu bespielen, sondern auch die Bergwacht, die ihm als Tarnung und gleichzeitig Hauptquartier dient. Selbst wenn euer Konzept nicht zum Spionage-Thema paßt, könnt ihr euch immer noch für eine Rolle in der Dorfgemeinschaft entscheiden (mehr zur Bergwacht weiter unten). Handwerker aller Art, Bauern, Wachen, Stallmeister, Jäger, Köche, Fischer, Holzfäller, Händler… diese und noch viele weitere Konzepte werden sich im Dorf entfalten können. Seid ihr weniger daran interessiert, einen Zivilisten zu spielen? Dann solltet ihr den Einstieg in den Geheimorden wählen. Hier werden Talente aller Art willkommen geheißen. Es ist im Prinzip egal, was euer Charakter kann, so lange er in der Lage ist, mit seinen Fähigkeiten die Horde entweder aktiv zu verteidigen oder aber auf subtileren Wegen zur Beschaffung nützlicher Informationen beizutragen. Ob das nun der klassische Spion ist, der sich getarnt unters Volk mischt und dort Gerüchte aufschnappt, eine wilde Kriegerin, deren kämpferisches Herz für die Horde schlägt, ein schamanistischer Seher, eine Magierin auf der Suche nach geheimem Wissen, ein finsterer Todesritter, der wieder zu seiner alten Fraktion gefunden hat und sie nach besten Kräften schützen will – Möglichkeiten gibt es viele. Falls ihr unsicher seid, könnt ihr uns auch gerne fragen. Welche Klassen/Rassen nehmt ihr auf? Gibt es sonstige Beschränkungen? Abgesehen davon, daß euer Konzept zu uns passen sollte (siehe oben), schließen wir keine Rasse oder Klasse aus. Im Rollenspiel hat die Klasse ohnehin einen geringen Stellenwert. Wer mag, kann auch einen Engine-Schurken als Magier ausspielen. Charaktere, die nicht ins vorgegebene Setting passen (zum Beispiel Vampire, Dunkelelfen, Warhammer-Orks, futuristische Cyborgs, Westerosi, Feen), lehnen wir jedoch von vorneherein ab. Ebenso verzichten wir auf die Aufnahme übermächtiger, klischeebeladener und problematischer Geschöpfe (Drachen, Dämonen, Varian Wrynns verschollene Priesterschamanenhalborkschwester mit Paladinkräften etc.). Nehmt ihr auch Rollenspiel-Neulinge auf? Selbstverständlich. Ein gewisses Basiswissen des Story-Hintergrundes von WoW, der Spielwelt und des Volkes, mit dem ihr euch ins Spiel stürzen wollt, sollten allerdings schon vorhanden sein. Auf diesem Fundament können wir gerne aufbauen. Ist ein Gildenbetritt Pflicht? Nein! Ihr könnt natürlich auch ohne Gildenmitgliedschaft Teil des Auges (oder der Bergwacht) werden. Was hat es mit dieser ominösen „Bergwacht” auf sich? Habt ihr die einfach erfunden? Dürft ihr das? Ob wir das dürfen oder nicht, sollte jeder für sich selbst entscheiden. Wir sind aber der Ansicht, daß die durch die Engine dargestellte Spielwelt nur ein künstlich verkleinertes Azeroth darstellen kann, in dem Raum für durch Spieler erschaffene Orte bleibt. Bei der Bergwacht handelt es sich um eine insignifikante Siedlung, die so weit außerhalb aller größeren Verkehrswege liegt, daß Spieler, die ihre Existenz nicht anerkennen oder von ihr nicht wissen, auch nicht versehentlich mit ihren Charakteren im Rollenspiel darüber stolpern können. Falls ihr Lust habt, auf die Bergwacht einzugehen, könnt ihr das gerne tun. Falls nicht – dann eben nicht. Sie ist kein größere Eingriff in das Gefüge der Welt und dient allein dem Zweck, eine Basis für den Geheimorden und einen Ort für unser Rollenspiel zu bieten. Wo genau liegt denn die Bergwacht? Wie sieht sie aus? Hier ungefähr liegt das kleine begrünte Tal mit Wäldchen und See, in dem wir unser Dorf/unsere Festung angesiedelt haben: http://dasaugederhorde.de/images/bergwacht-lage.jpg Und hier ein Modell der Siedlung: http://dasaugederhorde.de/images/bergwacht-panorama.jpg http://dasaugederhorde.de/images/bergwacht-vogelperspektive.jpg Wie spielt man an einem Ort, der in der Engine nicht existiert? Man benutzt seine Phantasie. Die Spielwelt bietet genügend Festungen, Seen, Wälder – auch im Brachland. Sofern die entsprechenden Stellen nicht durch andere Spieler belegt werden, spricht überhaupt nichts dagegen, sich dort zum Rollenspiel zu verabreden und die Bergwacht zu bespielen. Abgesehen davon bietet sich immer die Möglichkeit von Forenrollenspiel. Das mag sicherlich nicht jedermanns Sache sein. Wer davon Gebrauch machen möchte, darf das aber jederzeit gerne tun. Selbstverständlich halten sich die meisten Mitglieder des Geheimordens auch nicht ständig in Bergwacht auf, sondern überwachen unterschiedliche Gebiete quer über Azeroth verstreut, rekrutieren neue Agenten oder führen Missionen durch. Das Rollenspiel kann, soll und muß sich also nicht auf unser heimeliges Dörfchen beschränken. Was bietet ihr als Gilde sonst noch? Wir suchen noch ambitionierte PvE-Spieler für WoD-Mythic. Im aktuellen Content stehen wir derzeit mit unserem 10er bei 11/14 HC. Mehr Informationen hier: http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/11889539326 Abgesehen davon findet sich bei uns die ganze übliche Bandbreite an Ingame-Unternehmungen. Aktiv sind wir meist abends, am Wochenende auch tagsüber. Außerdem haben wir: Einen eigenen TS-Server, ein aktives Forum und einen Haufen netter bekloppter Menschen. Klingt gut. Wie kann ich mich bewerben? Bitte registriert euch in unserem Forum unter http://dasaugederhorde.de und verfaßt dort eine schriftliche Bewerbung. Ein paar Hinweise zu deren Inhalt finden sich hier: http://dasaugederhorde.de/wbb/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=4349 Nach der Registrierung werden wir euch alsbald freischalten, damit ihr Zugriff auf das Bewerbungsforum erhaltet. Überlegt euch, wie euer Charakter mit unseren in Kontakt kommen könnte, falls ihr eine Rollenspielbewerbung anstrebt. Selbstverständlich können wir das auch ingame ausspielen. Im Forum sind wir aber nicht an Termine gebunden – unter der Woche ist die Gildenleitung nur abends online und zudem an den Raidtagen (Dienstag und Donnerstag) auch nicht für Rollenspiel verfügbar. Ich habe Fragen, möchte mit euch in Kontakt kommen etc. Bitte Torukar-Zirkeldescenarius ingame anschreiben oder Amarok#2232 adden. Als weitere Ansprechpartner fungieren Shira-Zirkeldescenarius und Ryark-Zirkeldescenarius. Quellen * Import Todeswache/Zirkel des Cenarius-Wikia: http://todeswache.wikia.com/wiki/Das_Auge_der_Horde Kategorie:Gilde Horde Kategorie:Gilde Todeswache Kategorie:Todeszirkel: Tenor